narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Kuromura
Kotori Kuromura(黒村 ことり, Kuromura Kotori) is a Jounin of the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure. She is an original character and was created by Arrrbie of fanfiction.net. She comes from a large family and has six siblings. All but one currently reside in Konohagakure. Personality Kotori is a naturally flirty and social person. She enjoys flirting with almost any guy that is of age, just to see his reactions. Sometimes she can't help it and finds it too tempting to pinch a man's cheeks or give them a quick peck before saying good bye. She doesn't beg for attention, and doesn't do this with men that clearly do not want to flirt(unless she feels like annoying them, such as Ibiki Morino). Most of the time, if a man likes her, she will lead them on and make them do ridiculous things to see just how far they would go, and she does all this without feeling guilty. She isn't interested in a serious relationship and will often go out with Tsunade or Anko for sake drinks and boy spotting. Although she doesn't seem like a serious person, Kotori is extremely protective. After her Genin team were killed, she became almost possessive over her friends, especially those that are younger than her(such as Iruka). Despite this protective side, she doesn't show it unless they are in immediate danger, and will often playfully insult younger people, especially teenagers and children. She sees them as toys and almost a former shell of herself: naive and weak. She will often call them 'weak', just as her sensei once did to her, to egg them on. Most of the time, it just annoys her own students that she eventually gets. Despite being a bright person, Kotori can't help but be a pessimist. She will see the consequences of serious actions and missions and lets them linger in her mind. She also finds herself doubting people's skills, especially her allies and the Genin of Konoha. Part of her knows it's bad, but she can't help but worry about teams that she hears about, going on B missions before their time is ready. Background Ye be warned, there be spoilers. Kotori Kuromura comes from a family if six siblings and two parents. During the Third Shinobi War, her father became known as the 'Storm of Konoha', for his amazing strength in combining water and wind jutsu. Kotori, who is said to have the same smile as her father, is often complimented on her father's bravery and how much she looks like him. Once she graduated from the Academy, with her twin brother Kotaro Kuromura and a friend, Sanjirou Fukui, as team mates, they met up with their sensei, Kimihiro. It was not a pretty sight. Kotori was afraid of Kimihiro at first, as he was one of the most frightening Jounin in Konoha. Kotaro, who was extremely confident, often back talked to the sensei, forcing him to punish all three. Kotori often returned home physically sick after Kimihiro's gruelling training lessons, but because he often taunted her about being a dainty little princess and a damsel in distress, Kotori stuck at her training more so than the others, but Kotaro always seemed to be ahead of her skill-wise. Kotori became jealous of her twin, not enjoying his natural talent as much as he was. During the Chunin exams, Kotori's team met with a Sunagakure team. Despite one of the teammates having a small crush for Kotori, another attacked and the pair fought, but the Suna-nin won once he bit into Kotori, revealing that being a cannibal was part of his Clan. He left Kotori with her team mates, and she now has a mouth shaped scar on her, at the end of her right collar bone. But she got her revenge by beating him unconscious during the last round of the exams, gaining her rank as Chunin. Each team mate won their fights, Kotaro moreso than the rest. Kotori was becoming paranoid that he was going to become anti-social and cut himself off from the world. She was right. Once Kotori got her first Genin team at 21, she took them out on a B ranked mission once she thought they were good enough. They were escorting a princess from the Land of Tea to Amegakure. During their travels, as they walked across the country's border, the group was attacked. Smoke from smoke bombs surrounded the area, but once they cleared Kotori came to her team once more, along with the princess in her carriage. As they walked on, the mist getting thicker, Kotori noticed her team was oddly quiet, and once they attacked her she found out why: ninja from Amegakure had used a transformation jutsu, tricking Kotori. The carriage was a Genjutsu, and once Kotori had killed the three pretending to be her team, she raced back to where they were originally attacked. Kotori came upon her team being brutally murdered by more Rain ninja, and the princess no where in sight. Kotori fought the rain ninja, killing all of them, but also fainting from blood loss. She was awoken by two traveling gamblers, and they took her back to Konoha. After the funeral of the three genin, Kotori fell into a short state of depression, convinced she was a terrible jounin and ninja as a whole. After a month, Kotori was finally brought back to her senses by her family(and some friends, Sanjirou Fukui, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy). She returned to being a shinobi, but refused to take on a team out of fear. During the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Kotaro defected from Konoha. Kotori was heart broken and outraged, but did not go after him. Kotaro had assassinated many of the Daimyo's advisors and dozens of ANBU on his retreat, and the Hokage ordered ANBU to track him down and kill him, naming him a missing-nin. Kotori's big sister, Jin, begged him to wait twenty-four hours, but the Hokage refused and sent the ANBU as soon as they were ready. During the night Jin, along with Hiyori, Kotori's eldest sister and Manabu, the second oldest boy, asked Kotori to help them get Kotaro. She agreed and left during the night, chasing after Kotaro. Luckily they found him first, or he may have killed the ANBU, and Kotori confronted him alone while the others waited to ambush. Before they could, they were ambushes themselves by many rogue ninjas. Kotori then began to battle with Kotaro, who said he 'had no twin anymore'. Once the fight was over, he was about to kill Kotori, when their father, Arashi, arrived with more ANBU and Kakashi to save them. Arashi nearly killed Kotaro, but could not bring himself to kill his son and Kotaro got away. Kotori and her siblings were then brought back to Konoha's hospital, where they rested. During part II it is revealed Kotori once again has a genin team, consisting of Osamu and Kishi Saki and Eiji Akiyama. Some time before the Invasion of Pain Arc, Kotori took in her abused genin, Eiji Akiyama, when he was fourteen. She also took in his little brother, Shingo, aged four. Appearance Kotori has salmon coloured hair(earning her the nickname Salmon Head, which she loathes) that ends half way down her back, but she almost always has it up. It is kept up by a large dragonfly hairclip, with the tuffs of her hair falling over it. She has green eyes. Her skin is pale, and she wears a tight purple top with sleeves that end to her elbows, and dark grey pants that end to her knees. From the knees down she wears bandages, and black sandals. Her headband is arround her neck. Kotori wears the customary green flak jacket, but is made of thinner material. It has a pastel yellow circle on the back, with the kanji for luck in brown inside it. Underneath her top is a small, mouth shaped scar just above her right breast. She also has a burn next to it, from a red hot metal rod. Abilities Kotori's stats during part I: As a Genin, Kotori was hardly good at Nin, Gen or Taijutsu. It was proven that she was the weakest of her team, but when Might Guy, who was fourteen at the time, offered to train her in the world of Taijutsu, Kotori eagerly agreed. Now, she is one of the fasted Konoha Jounin and her Taijutsu almost rivals that of Guy's, but may not rival Rock Lee's. Kotori's use of chakra control allows her Taijutsu to become just stronger and more life threatening, and she often uses it in battle. Kotori's skills also lie in Earth jutsu, and she often uses it as a defense mechanism more than an attack, but if she must, she will. Kotori has no kekkei genkai or special jutsu she created by herself. Trivia *Her favourite food is korokke. *Kotori's hobbies include drinking sake with Anko, watching students train, men-watching and swimming. *Kotori wishes to fight Might Guy, Rock Lee and her sister, Jin Kuromura. *Kotori has completed 698 official missions in total: 134 D-rank, 344 C-rank, 180 B-rank, 32 A-rank, 8 S-rank. *Kotori's name means 'bird of luck', which is why she has the kanji for 'luck' on the back of her flak jacket. *Kotori's favourite word is "Life". Images Category:DRAFT